twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Najda Haik Fakhoury
Short Bio Najda Haik Fakhoury, whose codename is “Wadjet” was destined to be blessed with the powers she was landed with after the shift as well as the special connection with her Israeli counterpart, Arielle Meir-Shira. The ancient association between Wadjet, the patron snake goddess, and Bast, depicted as a lioness warrior and protector are both symbolic for these two powerful women who have much more in common than even they could have ever dreamed...(plot surprise to unfold in-story at a later time). The Egyptian born beauty was one of the best assets Arielle Meir-Shira, ex-Mossad agent turned Assistant Director at The Hilary Institute, ever had the pleasure of turning. With dark hair rivaling the blackest Egyptian Asp, Najda is known well for her subtle stealth. Like her codename, “Wadjet,” Najda has special skills when it comes covert operations. Appearing aloft and sensual at the same time, her seduction is understated and her touch is as venomous as her pets: Gorgon (Viper), Poppi (Black Mamba) and Ishtar (Tiger Snake). Her ancestral roots are mixed. With an Egyptian mother, she was born and raised. Her father, however, remains a mystery and was said to be an exotic sheik from Saudi Arabia. Never did Najda and her mother have want for anything they desired, but the boredom and superficial trappings of such a lifestyle was of little interest for Najda. This young woman would become a pivotal player in the intelligence community of the Middle-east region of the world, feeding what she gathered directly to Mossad in their war against terrorism. Abilities Powers: Hypnotic Gaze (only applicable at night). A glance would subtly draw someone to her if she made eye contact for more than five seconds within three feet of said person. Prolonged eye contact for more than thirty seconds within twelve inches of a person would have them doing what she commanded them to do, but she would have to make that same manner of eye contact within one minute, periodically, to continue to have her victim do her will. Hypnotic gaze does not come without its disadvantages. It will not work during the day and perscription reading glasses must be worn during anytime of the day. Even then, her gaze is a bit fuzzy. At night, her vision is crystal clear, even in total blackness. Venomous Touch. Able to ultimately constrict lungs and paralyze with her touch. Each touch that makes contact with bare flesh becomes more lethal. The first would be dry mouth, the second shortness of breath/wheezing/asthma attack, the third would be fever, the fourth would be extreme tightening of the lungs, the fifth would be paryalysis with symptoms like nausia, carmping and spasams while the sixth and final would be cardiac arrest and death if not treated within a short amount of time like ten minutes. For this sequence to exist, she would have to make contact within one minute of her last touch. If not, she goes back to square one. For example, say she makes contact with flesh within the allotted time, twice. But then, she doesn’t make contact again for a minute and one second. She goes back to nothing and has to start over again. Venomous bite. One direct bite lasting more than thirty seconds from this woman takes you straight to the fifth step listed above for venomous touch. The victim would have one minute to break contact and would need to get treated immediately within ten minutes before step six would kick-in and die. If contact is broken well before nearing thirty seconds, the symptoms from step one thru five would be but a mild inconvenience. Heightened sense of smell and sound with her tongue. It’s a well-known fact that snakes smell with the tips of their forked tongues and can use it to hear. Najda has to flick her tongue out to use this ability and it only works within twelve feet of her person. To get extend her sense of hearing, she must put her hear to the ground and can then catch sounds and vibrations up to twenty-four feet in the vicinity of her person. Skills: Can communicate with snakes and command them in ancient Egyptian. Directly applies to her pets: Gorgon (Viper), Poppi (Black Mamba) and Ishtar (Tiger Snake). This is accomplished only by a daily supplement of said snake’s venom. Like some people have coffee or tea to start off their day, this woman begins with fangs grazing her skin and offering a small venom to her bloodstream to keep the connection that affords communication. She must do this at least once every three days. This can be done with other snakes as well. Side effects are a nausea and dizziness lasting for thirty minutes for Najda. Category:Characters Category:Canons Category:Metahumans Category:Hilary Institute